Herederos
by Dulce-Airs
Summary: Todos son hijos del mismo señor y padre; El rey. Pero no les basta con ser de la realeza, quieren salir del castillo y conocer nuevas cosas. Dejar atrás la vida que tuvieron ahí no sera fácil, ya que el rey ama divertirse con sus hijos. No conocen la felicidad, desconocen esa palabra. Y jamás les han hablado del amor. ... Cambiaría el castillo si era la única opción para ellos


_[Herederos]_

* * *

 ** _Prólogo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

—Amu, despierta. —murmuraba el castaño mientras se dedicaba a picar la mejilla de su hermana menor sin ninguna delicadeza. —¡Amu! ¡Despierta de una vez! —gritó jalando un mechón ajeno a él con fuerza. Siendo detenido por los gritos y el llanto de su hermana. —Oye, calmate. No es para que llores.

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza al escuchar como alguien venía corriendo hacía el cuarto donde el se encontraba, lo mas probable es que fuera algún guardia o un sirviente.

—Vamos callate ya. —mencionó al borde de los nervios, estirando de manera bruta el cabello de la menor. —Si no paras de llorar en este momento, ten por seguro que te arrancare los cabellos de un solo jalón. Tonta.

El llanto cesó, pero no los gritos y protestas de parte de ella.

—Príncipe. —mencionó el guardia que había abierto la puerta de manera estrepitosa, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia para él. —¿Puedo tener el humilde placer de saber que esta pasando? —se removió incomodo en su lugar, soltando de paso el cabello de la chica. Y agachando la vista, al sentirse reprimido ante la mirada del protector de su hermana. —Princesa.

Observó con desagrado como aquel plebeyo se inclinaba hasta el suelo y abría sus brazos, mientras mencionaba el nombre de su hermana en tono melodioso.

 _¿Cómo se atreve a llamarla como si fuera un perro?_

—¡Kitwar! —fruncio el ceño molesto al ver como Amu se bajaba de manera rápida de la cama y avanzaba a paso veloz hacia el guardia. Siendo abrazada por este. —¡El Príncipe Souma Kukai me ha estado jalando el cabello, y me ha despertado de una manera muy poco agradable!

—¡Y que si ha sido así! —exclamó a la defensiva. —¡Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y cuando quiera! Al fin y al cabo tu eres la hija de otra mujer, y eres una niña. Princesa Hinamori Amu.

—¡Tu también eres el hijo de otra mujer! —chilló la menor, ocasionándole un ligero dolor de oídos por lo aguda que tenia la voz.

Entre cerro los ojos, arrepintiéndose de haberle hecho caso a su Nana. Jamas debió de haber venido con la tercera hija de su padre, solamente porque no tenía nadie con quien jugar.

—Segundo heredero y Tercera heredera. Deberían comportarse mejor. —llevo su mirada sorprendido hacia su Nana. La cual en algún momento había entrado en la habitación y los miraba con enojo a ambos. —Los dos son parte de la nobleza, les guste o no. Y aparté tienen que darle un mejor ejemplo a los menores.

—Pero Nana... —se calló. Odiaba cuando coordinaba al hablar con sus medios hermanos.

—Principe y Princesa Ritchards. Ambos tienen ya 10 y 9 flores respectivamente, deberían dejar de comportarse como unos bebes y ser mas agradables consigo mismos. —miró como la mayor observaba a la menor. —El desayuno ya esta listo. Así que les pido que vayan al segundo comedor, ah. Y Princesa Amu, hagame el favor de ya no ser tan apegada a su protector. —rio internamente. Al fin la habían regañado. —Príncipe Kukai por favor retirese y emprenda paso hacia el comedor. Y tu, Kitwar vete hacer algo. Ocupo alistar a la princesa.

Cuando iba doblando el pasillo escucho a su Nana exclamar sobre la gran cantidad de hijos que tenía el actual rey, y de como el se aprovechaba de ella dándole a cuidar de todos ellos.

Se río. Porque ciertamente eso era cierto, su padre tenía alrededor de 25 amantes y 12 hijos (actualmente), uno de cada mujer. Por lo que calculaba que a su padre le hacia falta que trece de sus mujeres le dieran una hija o un hijo.

Pero había un rumor que decía que el tenía dos hijos con una misma mujer; con su única esposa. Lo que significa que no eran doce hijos, si no catorce. Y que el motivo por el cual jamas se les habían visto era porque ellos tres estaban en otro lugar afuera del reino siendo protegidos.

* * *

.

.

.

 **~ H3ReD3RØs ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Miro alrededor, intentando tener una idea del porque todavía no servían el desayuno. Era extraño que no fueran puntuales. Y estaba consciente de que sus demás hermanos se encontraban algo ansiosos.

Las enormes puertas del comedor fueron abiertas, mientras que alguien hacia mención de la presencia del rey. El chirrido de las sillas fue constante hasta que todos estuvieron de pie, y contaban de manera silenciosa hasta el tres;

—¡Bienvenido seas padre! —hicieron una inclinación hacia el, antes de otra vez volver a contar. —¡Que grata sorpresa nos da verte aquí, entre nosotros!

—Tomen asiento. —Kukai estuvo apunto de rodar los ojos, pero se contuvo. Ese hombre siempre se creía tan poderoso.

—No vayan a decir nada. —menciono el primer hijo en un susurro hacia todos.

—Pero Nagihiko. —guardo silenció al ver a su hermano mayor mirándolo fijamente. —Esta bien.

 _Odiaba eso._

Los platos fueron servidos de manera inmediata, y todos se esforzaban por actuar su mejor comportamiento. Ninguno hacia ruido y evitaban chocar los cubiertos contra los platos, para no hacer algún sonido indeseado.

Todos dejaron de manera delicada de comer al escuchar como el rey se aclaraba la garganta preparado para hablar.

 _Oh, pero enserio nada seria perfecto._

El sonido de un plato cayendo con estrépito al suelo, acompañado del chirrido de la silla junto con el grito de uno de los menores. Interrumpió el silenció; —¡Quitenmela, quitenmela! ¡Oh por favor, quitenmela de encima! —volteo su cabeza ligeramente hasta toparse con Tadase, el cual contaba con 8 flores. E intentaba a toda costa quitarse algo de encima, le costo un poco identificar que era por todo el movimiento que este hacía y no ayudaba mucho el que él se encontrará a tres sillas de distancia, pero en cuanto lo averiguó no hizo mas que hinchar los ojos y cerrar sus manos con fuerza. —¡Es una vuida negra! ¡Por favor, quitenme esta araña! ¡Puedo morir. No quiero morir!

—¡Principe Hotori Tadase! —grito la ultima de las princesas, de siete flores. Su puso que se trataba de Rita. —¡No se preocupe, ya ahora mismo le ayudó! —observo con pánico contenido como alguien se acercaba a servirle una sustancia líquida al vaso y le pedía que bebiera de ella. Lo que lamentablemente la menor hizo. —¡Mamá!

Se encogió un poco en su asiento mientras escuchaba el grito desgarrador que esta daba, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la garganta y empezaba a convulsionar. _Había bebido veneno._

Vagamente escuchó como el rey pedía que retiraran a ambos menores, al lo que sus respectivos guardianes los agarraban con cuidado y los sacaban del comedor con una clara cara de sufrimiento; Era obvio que les dolía que sus protegidos estuvieran al borde de la muerte.

Todo estuvo en silenció por unos segundos, antes de que el rey soltara una enorme carcajada.

—¡Pero vaya que me he divertido hoy, hijos míos! —menciono con alegría mientras se paraba. —¡Dentro de algunas flores mas vendré a verlos nuevamente! ¡Espero que la próxima vez me diviertan más!

Todos empezaron a llorar de manera descontrolada a los segundos que el abandonó la habitación.

 _Como odiaba a ese hombre._

—¡Lo siento mucho, no sabía que eso contenía veneno! —exclamó la sirvienta que le había dado aquella bebida a la sexta princesa. Mientras se acostaba boca abajo en suelo, pidiendo perdón con la voz destrozada por el llanto. —¡El rey me dijo que le diera de beber de eso a la primera persona que mencionará ayuda! ¡Jamás pensé que eso llegaría a pasar!

—Nadie sabía que eso pasaría. —dijo Nagihiko, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas de manera rápida. —Siempre tiene algo nuevo para divertirse con nosotros.

—Y por ese motivo te deberías de marchar ahora. —dirigió su vista hacia la cuarta heredera, de nueve menos una flores. La princesa Mashimiro Rima. —Si te arrepientes de eso, es mejor que te vayas lo mas lejos posible. Porque si no haces eso el rey te hará ver como sufren los herederos y si descubre que te marchaste del castillo, pero que sigues viviendo adentro del reino. El te matará.

—Pero, ¡Pero es el gran y amable rey de Huamins! ¡No puede hacerle eso a sus hijos!

—Esa es la forma en la que padre se divierte con nosotros. —observó la mirada distante de Amu, mientras esta hablaba. —"Ustedes sufrirán para mi alegría, y estarán al borde de la muerte para divertirme ". Aquellas son las palabras que el nos dice a partir de las tres flores, cuando estamos apunto de cumplir la cuarta flor.

—¿A que se refieren con flores?

—Aquel señor al que llamas rey, y nuestro padre. Nos enseño otra manera de contar. —dijo cerrando sus verdosos ojos con fuerza. Deseando haberse mantenido lejos de la conversación. —Para ustedes yo tendría seis años, pero adentro del castillo tengo diez menos una flores. Ya que sumamos cuatro al momento de decir flores. Y yo digo menos una flor ya que soy tengo la misma edad que el primer hijo. Nuestras madres se embrazaron al mismo tiempo y nos tuvieron con horas de diferencias.

—Pero, pero...

—Sera mejor que te vayas en este momento si no quieres verte implicada. —mencionaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la plebeya saliera corriendo de la estancia.

Una pregunta rodó por la mente de los diez hijos presentes en el comedor. ¿Lograrían salvarse el quinto hijo varón y la sexta hija mujer?


End file.
